My Story Begins Ch 4
Chapter 4 “I knew this day would come,” my mom said as she just looked at the two girls. “Come on in and have a seat, dinner will be ready shortly,” and then she walked back into the kitchen. “I guess I can let go of your arm now that we already made it back to your house and there’s no chance you’ll run,” Karena said as she let go and took a seat at the table. “Wait a second, you were holding my hand like that just so I wouldn’t run away?” I asked. When I met this girl in the school she seemed like a total flirt and was only holding my hand to tease me. “She’s smarter than she looks,” Megan said as she took a seat at the table and turned to face me. “How much do you know about your father?” “He left my mom a long time ago, he’s the owner of some kind of shipping company,” I said. Mom and I rarely talked about my dad, I always wanted to know more but I knew that the subject always made Mom cry. “Well, he’s not completely wrong,” Karena said to Megan. “What do you know about my father?!” “You better sit down,” Megan told me and as much as I hated sitting down, I did. “You’re father is the Greek god Hermes, you are a demigod, that monster at your school was a real Cyclopes, and Mr. Jenkins was a satyr sent to find you. We were suppose to pick you up last year, but you moved after Typhon attacked and we have had so many demigods to find; you just kind of slipped through the cracks,” Megan said. This girl didn’t hold anything back, she said everything as it is without a second thought. “Ya, Mr. Jenkins had been following your scent for a few months before he tracked you down to that high school. Everything was fine until monsters began heading to your location. After that he sent a message to Mr. D and here we are, not a moment too soon considering how that cyclopes tossed you around,” Karena laughed as if remembering something funny. "What is a Typhon?" I asked with a slightly confused look on my face. Megan let out a sigh like I was the dumbest guy on the planet. "Typhon was the most powerful monster in the world. So strong that the gods were almost beaten by him." Karena continued, "But don't worry about him, he is currently chained up at the bottom of Tartarus. The mortals called it some kind of freak storm system. Can you believe that? “So let’s say for a second that you two aren’t crazy,” “They’re not crazy dear,” my mom called from the kitchen. “Whatever, what happens to me now?” “We are supposed to get you back to camp. It’s in Long Island so it’s just a quick train ride. Once you get there, you will receive training on how to defend yourself and who knows, maybe next time you won’t get your butt handed to you,” Karena said as she tried to hold in another laugh. “Hey, I was doing pretty well against that thing. If he hadn’t of surprised me I would have had him begging for mercy,” I countered. “Not likely, that thing was just playing with you; there was about 100 different ways he could have beaten you. All you did was make him angry,” Megan added from her spot on the table. She really knew how to bring a guy down. But this camp did sound interesting; maybe it was just a place where teens could learn to sword fight or something. And this crazy story these two had told me was like a pitch to bring in new people. I loved to travel and it could be fun. “When do we leave,” I asked. “Right now, pack a bag and we can hop onto the next train to New York,” said Karena with a little too much excitement in her voice. “That’s to soon, at least let me go into school tomorrow and hand a note or something to the principle saying why I won’t be there for the next week,” I said before calling to my mom in the kitchen. “Hey mom, can I cut class for the next few days? It’s the last week of school and finals are already over.” “Alright, I’ll write you a note tomorrow,” she called back. “Fine, but I’m going with you tomorrow just in case another monster shows up and then we are headed straight to the train station,” said Megan as she got up out of her seat and looked around the small house. “Now, which bedroom is ours?” Chapter Five: Why Are You Here? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins